supahotcrewfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
The Virtuality of reality
Is reality truly reality? Who was Immanuel Kant? Immanuel Kant is een Duitse filosoof van de 18e eeuw. Het Skepticisme is een filosofie dat Kant verder heeft uitgewerkt. Hier in vraagt hij of mensen wel echt de wereld rond zich kunnen waarnemen met een zeker precisie. Met zijn filosofie wilde hij bewijzen dat als je iets niet kan bewijzen dat het bestaat, dat je dan kan bewijzen dat het niet bestaat. En als dat zelfs niet lukt dan kun je het ook 1 van de andere alternatieven hypothetisch accepteren. Dus je hoeft je niet af te vragen of het echt is of niet. Je moet het aannemen op het vermoeden dat het echt is. His 3 critical works. In de Kritiek van de zuivere rede probeert Kant de filosofische tegenstelling uit zijn tijd tussen de empiristen en rationalisten op te lossen. De empiristen waren te eenzijdig met het concentreren op waarnemingen die ons bijleren en de rationalisten die het accent legden op wat het verstand bij kan brengen. Het probleem met de filosofie van de empiristen volgens Kant is dat de waarnemingen die we opnemen niet passief beoordeelt worden, maar in principe beoordeelt wordt volgens het denkvermogen van ieder individu. Aangezien ons denkvermogen opgekleurd is door opvattingen kunnen we deze niet passief beoordelen. In de Kritiek van de praktische rede komt het ethiek aan bod. Ieder persoon is aangeboren met een zeker moraal of ‘praktische’ rede. Het vermogen om op zedelijk gebied te vertellen wat goed en fout is. In de Kritiek van de oordeelskracht wordt de esthetica behandelt. Hierin onderzoekt hij of wij mogen oordelen in het gebied van esthetiek. Dit onderzoekt hij onder andere door beoordelingen van mensen over schoonheid te onderscheiden. Copernican revolution Een copernicaanse revolutie is een radicale heroriëntatie van een wetenschap of filosofie. Volgens Kant zal deze radicale heroriëntatie zich veranderen tot de persoon die de verandering doorzet. Deze persoon heeft concepten en idealen in zijn denkvermogen en zal dit dan ook veranderen naar zijn visie. Het probleem hierin zit is dat we deze heroriëntatie niet van een positie onbewerkt door ons kenvermogen kunnen veranderen. The world around us is this way because it was formed by us like that. Priori kennis is kennis dat niet voorzien is met ervaring van wat een persoon vooraf heeft meegemaakt. Ruimte en tijd zijn pure vormen van priori. Kant beweert dat tijd en ruimte vorm nemen door het logische en smaakvol denken van de mensen. Hiermee wil hij dus onder andere zeggen dat tijd en ruimte niet echt bestaat, maar gemaakt is door de mens. Newton heeft bijvoorbeeld bewezen dat tijd en ruimte wetenschappelijk wel echt bestaat, maar volgens Kant is dit niet zo. De kwantiteit van een bepaald iets, hoe vaak het ook berekend en bewezen is op basis van oordelen en ervaring. Het betekent niet dat het resultaat noodzakelijk juist is volgens Kant. Want oordelen worden gemaakt op basis van ervaring van een persoon en universeel is nooit gezegd geweest dat de ervaring die een persoon heeft meegemaakt volledig juist is en zo kunnen deze beoordelingen dus ook niet per se juist zijn. Kwantiteit, kwaliteit, relatie en modaliteit zijn een lijst van categorieën die nog eens uit 3 sub categorieën bestaan gemaakt door Kant. Met deze lijst wil hij alle mogelijke vormen van objectieve beoordelingen verzamelen om zo de meest algemene concepten te ontdekken dat gebruikt wordt in het maken van deze beoordelingen. Deze concepten zijn priori, ze zijn noodzakelijk voor het denken van de mens. Deze concepten kunnen pas echt gebruikt worden bij het oordelen als men iets volledig begrijpt, maar om iets echt actief te kunnen begrijpen moet men informatie verzamelen door datgene waar te nemen en te observeren. Zo kan men dan zeggen dat deze concepten pas echt gekend worden tijdens de gelegenheid van waargenomen ervaring. Ding an Sich. De realiteit is altijd onze realiteit dit wil zeggen dat hoe de mens de werkelijkheid kent volledig afhankelijk is van zijn waarnemingen en hoe hij deze interpreteert. De mens kan onmogelijk tijd, ruimte en causaliteit buiten waarneming houden want deze zijn de priori vormen die onze waarnemingen vormen. De werkelijkheid kan dus nooit aan ons getoond worden zoals het echt is. Inception Deze film gaat over Dom Cobb die een opdracht krijgt aangeboden om ervoor te zorgen dat de zakenman Robert Fischer een idee in zijn hoofd krijgt om zijn bedrijf, dat hij heeft geërfd van zijn net overleden vader, op te splitsen. Dit willen ze doen door middel van ‘Inception’. Dit is een idee implanteren in iemand zijn droom en ze doen denken dat dit de realiteit is. Zodat ze in de echte realiteit dit idee wel degelijk geloven en dus overnemen om dit toe te passen. Tijdens het uitvoeren van deze missie ondervindt hij problemen van zijn overleden vrouw. Als je sterft in deze droomwereld, dan ben je gedwongen in het ‘limbo’ te leven. Een wereld waar je oneindig kunt leven en waar de verloren dromen van mensen voortleven. Nadat hij hier na een paar jaar met zijn vrouw uiteindelijk is uitgeraakt, Kan zijn vrouw de realiteit in de echte realiteit niet meer onderscheiden van de valse en denkt zijn vrouw dat hij nog steeds in de ‘limbo’ leeft. Dus zijn vrouw pleegt zelfmoord en door vals bewijs om Dom Cobb te overtuigen dit ook te doen wordt hij verdacht van moord. Dit heeft te maken met ‘The virtuality of reality’ doordat men hier in verschillende realiteiten kan leven. De droomwereld en de echte wereld. Het probleem is dat deze werelden soms moeilijk te onderscheiden zijn doordat deze droomwereld zo opgesteld kan worden dat het lijkt alsof het de echte wereld is. Andere gevolgen van deze droomwereld is dat je echte gedachte ook nog steeds hier voortleeft en dus zo ideeën enz… gestolen kunnen worden. Een goed voorbeeld is zijn vrouw die deze werelden helemaal niet meer kon onderscheiden en haar gevoel voor realiteit gewoon kwijt was. Total recall Totall recall is een film met als hoofdpersonage Douglas Quaid. Hij leidt een zogezegd gewoon leven. Maar dit komt doordat er een herinnering in hem geïmplanteerd is. Hierdoor weet hij zijn echt verleden niet meer. Hij droomde altij dom naar Mars te gaan en besluit een ‘fictieve resi’ te kopen van bet bedrijf Rekall. Het is een soort herinnering die in je hoofd word geïmplanteerd en is dus niet echt. Dit botst met zijn onderdrukte herinneringen van zijn verleden. Want hij was namelijk al op Mars geweest. Hij wordt aangevallen door zijn hedendaagse collega’s en zijn vrouw, maar deze weet hij af te weren en ontdekt dat ze maar allemaal alsof deden. Hier ontdekt hij dat zijn leven op dit moment niet echt is. Uiteindelijk na een heel avontuur ontdekt hij wie hij echt is. Hij is namelijk een soort agent die zijn herinnering zijn gemodificeerd om zo de rebellen te kunnen infiltreren en zo uiteindelijk te elimineren. Dit loopt uiteindelijk helemaal niet volgens plan en douglas Quaid helpt uiteindelijk deze rebellen en vecht terug tegen zijn baas die zijn herinneringen heeft gemodificeerd. De laatste vraag die komt aan het einde van dit verhaal is of deze hele avontuur ook maar een geïmplanteerde geheugen van recall is? Conclusion : What is their similarity? Kant heeft het in principe altijd over 2 realiteiten. De waargenomen realiteit uit het perspectief van de persoon die het beoordeelt en de realiteit die echt is maar niet kan waargenomen worden door ons ‘Ding an Sich’. In Total Recall gaat het ook over 2 realiteiten. De echte realiteit met je echte verleden en de valse realiteit waarin je een persoon bent die je niet echt bent. Dit zorgt voor zeer veel twijfel voor deze persoon omdat hij niet meer precies weet wie hij is. Hij weet niet welke realiteit echt is en twijfelt zo aan zichzelf. Dit kan je een beetje vergelijken met ‘Ding an Sich’. De waargenomen realiteit is de persoon die hij denkt dat hij is op dat moment. De niet te behalen realiteit is de ‘Recall’. Je kan herinneringen in je geheugen implanteren, maar deze herinneringen zullen nooit echt zijn omdat je ze nooit echt hebt meegemaakt. Net zoals de mens de ‘Ding an Sich’ nooit zal kunnen waarnemen. Dit alles heeft met het thema ‘The virtuality of reality’ te maken dat men in 2 werelden zit. De echte realiteit en de valse realiteit. Dit kan soms moeilijk te onderscheiden zijn en dit zorgt ervoor dat men gaat twijfel aan zichzelf en de omgeving.